No entres a el cuarto de Elsa sin permiso
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Un pequeño suceso en la vida de los herederos al trono de Elsa, conocerá Valerie a su tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, y quien sabe cuantos tatara abuela mas luego de romper una regla de oro para asustar a sus primos y hermana pequeña.


**Un pequeño one-show de los herederos al trono de Elsa. Les voy escribiendo que en este fic no habrá continuación.**

**No entres al cuarto de Elsa sin permiso.**

Un par de gemelos se encontraban viendo directamente hacia una puerta al final de un pasillo. La veían con determinación, pero aun así pasaban saliva por sus pequeñas gargantas con miedo.

-No sé si quiero hacerlo- Dijo uno de los pequeños de ocho años.

-No me estás diciendo que piensas dejarme solo- Le reclamo su hermano.

-No, no estarás solo, Clari ira contigo- Le dijo el pequeño castaño.

-¿Y tú no iras?- Pregunto enojada una pequeña rubia platina saliendo de la nada.

-Es que, es que- Trato de excusarse el pequeño.

-No seas cobarde, si tu no vas le estarás dando parte de la razón a Valerie- Le dijo la niña mientras se cursaba de brazos.

-Pero me da miedito- Dijo el niño.

-No te preocupes Aaron, nosotros estamos contigo. Además, nuestra prima tiene poderes de hielo y nieve, seguro nos sabe proteger- Le dijo su hermano y la princesa asintió con una mano en su pecho, muestra de orgullo.

El pequeño no pudo evitar recordar las frases que le dijo su prima mayor.

Los niños les preguntaron si sabía dónde podían jugar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestes para montar una guerra de nieve y la mayor les respondió que en cualquier parte menos en el cuarto de Elsa.

Los tres pequeños la miraron confundidos por un momento.

La chica sonrió y dejo de lado su celular para hablar con los pequeños.

-Si entran al cuarto de Elsa. El que está abandonado. En el ala sur. Ella se enojara mucho con ustedes, ya que ese cuarto es el que ella tenía cuando era niña, y Anna iba a golpear su puerta todos los días para jugar, dicen que luego de la coronación una parte de ella quedo en ese cuarto, una tenebrosa, dicen que puedes escuchar a una niña que llora, de vez en cuando a una adolecente o otras a una mujer, y todas son Elsa- Les dijo tratando de asustarlos.

-Eso no me asusta- Dijo León, el mayor de los gemelos, pero se notaba en su voz el miedo.

-Es que escucharla llorar no es lo que da miedo, el ver como se acerca lentamente asía a ti llorando para reclamarte el ¿por qué entraste? es lo que da miedo- Les dijo de manera tenebrosa, y los tres niños pusieron cara de espanto.

-¡No es cierto, deja de asustarnos!- Por fin dijo algo Clarisa.

-No me crees, pues ve y dime si no es verdad, porque yo no pienso averiguarlo- La reto la mayor.

… … …

-¿Listos?- Pregunto la niña que tenía el picaporte en su mano.

-Si- Dijo Leon con determinación.

-No- dijo Aaron con miedo.

La pequeña abrió la puerta por completo y tomo a ambos niños de las manos para que ninguno se escapara.

Caminaron dentro lentamente, se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y no tenía ninguna especie de instalación eléctrica.

No se sabe porque pero a los tres les llamo mucho la atención la ventana enorme, asi que como moscas a una luz se encaminaron a ella.

Y de repente.

Los tres niños se paralizaron por una presencia que apareció de la nada y se encontraba a sus espaldas, los pequeños sentían frio, incluso Clarisa que se supone que era inmune a este, no podían moverse, no podían respirar, no podían decir palabra alguna. Estaban aterrados.

-¿Por qué entraron a mi habitación?- Pregunto la presencia en un susurro.

Los tres gritaron de terror, pero cuando escucharon la voz a sus espaldas riendo los tres, aun gritando se voltearon.

-¡VALERIE!- Grito enojada la princesa.

-Ya no se enojen- Ahora la princesa mayor se encontraba en el piso riendo.

-Eres una idiota- Dijo la pequeña saliendo del cuarto con sus dos primos tras ella.

La mayor del asunto por fin se calmo, salió del cuarto y cuando estuvo fuera palmeo su pantalón vaquero en busca de su celular pero no lo encontró, de una rápida mirada al cuarto se dio cuenta que este estaba en el suelo.

"Se debió haber caído cuando me reía" Pensó.

Camino hacia su celular y cuando se agacho a tomarlo… Sintió lo mismo que los niños, pero de manera peor, esto era más real, el frio tocaba sus huesos eh invadía cada rincón del cuarto.

Escucho el leve llanto de una mujer joven a su espalda, venía desde la puerta, cuando con cuidado y completamente blanca como un papel voltio a ver de dónde venía el llanto, no vio a nadie, pero vio algo que la quiso hacer llorar, la puerta cerrándose.

Corrió a la puerta y trato de abrir la puerta pero esta no respondió, de verdad estaba muy asustada, tenía que salir de ahí.

Y de nuevo el llanto, pero esta vez lo sintió en su nuca, acompañado de una leve respiración.

-¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?- Le pregunto una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Grito del susto y trato de abrir la puerta que no aun no respondía.

-¡Déjame salir, déjame salir, por favor déjame salir!- Gritaba desesperada.

Como si se tratara de un acto de piedad la puerta se abrió por fin, dejando salir a Valerie mientras con cada paso que daba dejaba un rastro de hielo en el piso.

-¡MAMÁ!- Paso corriendo por al lado de los niños que se encontraban jugando en el salón.

Los tres se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde desapareció la joven y escuchando la conversación que se creaba detrás de esta con la princesa y la reina de Arendelle.

-¡Mamá, esta, esto, Elsa y yo y el cuarto, y luego lloro y me dijo y pregunto!-Se oía la voz entra llantos y desespero de la chica.

-Espera ¿entraste a la alcoba de Elsa?- Le pregunto su madre.

-Aja, aja- La pequeña princesa conocía tanto a su hermana que sabía que estaba asintiendo repetidas veces.

-¡Ja! Pues yo te dije que no entraras, no te quejes cuando mande a Anna a molestarte por las noches, o que ella misma se presente o que vallan las dos como buenas hermanas que son a molestarte juntas, tal vez mande a su nieto o a su hijo o hija- Se notaba que su madre quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

"Que rara es mi hermana" Pensó Clarisa.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Ahora le va un chiste Elsanna.**

**Anna: Los siento Kristoff pero te quiero como un hermano.**

**Kristoff: Entiendo, pero, ¿Hay alguien más?**

**Anna: Si, Elsa.**

**Kristoff: …**

**Anna: …**

**Kristoff: ¡Pero ella es tu hermana de verdad!**

**Jajajaja xD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen muchos Reviews, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
